kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Lantana
|artist = OLDCODEX |release date = June 10, 2015 |previous = Ambivalence |next = n/a }} is the 10th single of the Japanese rock band OLDCODEX. The song is featured on the third ending of Kuroko no Basuke's anime adaption's third season. Track list #''Lantana'' #''Dirt'' #''Good loser'' The special edition of the single contains the music video of Lantana and the making of it. Video Lyrics Japanese= ふと気付いたんだ 失くしたものを 振り返る時は遅く 伝え続けていたはずなのに a frustrating story line だから僕は 急いでいたんだ 不確かな未来へと 笑い合った日々は 遥か遠く slow 走り出してた 流れる透明な景色溶かして because 夜が明ける頃に 君の出す答えは風に消えていった 目を伏せても 包まれた陽射しのその中で create the battle plan I'm always on your side but I know what is going on そう気付いたんだ この手にあった 称えられるような手触りは 散らばり遠ざかっていくだろう a birth mark of story told きっと夢と 言い聞かせたんだ 錆び付いて取れない 棘のような あの君の声が across 歩みを止めて 紛れて広がる記憶と化した since 語り明かした あの夜に戻れない気がしていたけど 目を閉じれば 柔らかな痛みも思い出す hold close to me I'm always on your side and I see about it carry on 燃え続けていたその想いを 掠れた声で叫んでた時 逃したサインが今も響く can you hear the whisper back slow 走り出してた 流れる透明な景色溶かして because 夜が明ける頃に 君の出す答えは風に消えていった 目を伏せても 包まれた日差しのその中で create the best of me I'm always on your side but I know what is going on always on your side and I see about it carry on |-| Rōmaji= Futo kidzuita nda Nakushita mono wo Furikaeru toki wa osoku Tsutaetsudzukete ita hazu na no ni A frustrating story line Dakara boku wa Isoide ita nda Futashika na mirai he to Waraiatta hibi wa Haruka tooku Slow Hashiri dashiteta Nagareru toumei na keshiki tokashite Because Yoru ga akeru koro ni Kimi no dasu kotae wa kaze ni kiete itta Me wo fusete mo Tsutsumareta hizashi no sono naka de Create the battle plan I’m always on your side But I know what is going on Sou kidzuita nda Konote ni atta Tonaerareru you na tezawari wa Chirabari toozakatte iku darou A birth mark of story told Kitto yume to Iikikaseta nda Sabitsuite torenai Toge no you na Ano kimi no koe ga Across Ayumi wo tomete Magirete hirogaru kioku to kashita Since Katari akashita Ano yoru ni modorenai ki ga shite ita kedo Me wo tojireba Yawarakana itami mo omoidasu Hold close to me I’m always on your side And I see about it Carry on Moe tsudzukete ita sono omoi wo Kasureta koe de sakendeta toki Nogashita sain ga ima mo hibiku Can you hear the whisper back Slow Hashiri dashiteta Nagareru toumei na keshiki tokashite Because Yoru ga akeru koro ni Kimi no dasu kotae wa kaze ni kiete itta Me wo fusete mo Tsutsumareta hizashi no sono naka de Create the best of me I’m always on your side But I know what is going on Always on your side And I see about it Carry on |-| English= I suddenly realized It's too late to look back on What I've lost once I've lost it I should have kept conveying that What a frustrating story line So that's why I was rushing Towards an uncertain future The days we laughed together Are long gone I ran slowly Melting into the Transparent scenes rushing by Because when dawn broke The answer you gave Disappeared into the wind Even when I look down The sunlight is all around me That's where I'll create the battle plan I'm always on your side But I know what is going on Yeah, I realized The touch of exultation I had in my hands Fell apart and scattered away A birth mark of story told You warned me that It must have been a dream Your voice is like thorns My memory is rusty And I can't remember it clearly I stopped walking across And that disappeared Into my growing memory Since we talked all night I got the feeling I wouldn't Be able to go back to that night But when I close my eyes I remember that sweet pain Hold close to me I'm always on your side And I see about it Carry on When I screamed in my hoarse voice About that love that kept burning The sign that I missed continued to sound Can you hear the whisper back I ran slowly Melting into the Transparent scenes rushing by Because when dawn broke The answer you gave Disappeared into the wind Even when I look down The sunlight is all around me That's where I'll create the best of me I'm always on your side But I know what is going on Always on your side And I see about it Carry on Trivia References Navigation Category:ED